Star Trek Online: OH CRAP!
by Martin70
Summary: I am tossed into the STO Universe and left to fend for myself. A great deal of self discovery and mayhem ensues... Oh crap! Will eventually have some crossover activity with other games and TV shows... Please read and review!


**Star Trek Online: OH CRAP!**

**By Martin70**

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.**

**COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE**

This story, "**Star Trek Online: OH CRAP!**" by **Martin70** is a figment of this author's imagination. All Characters portrayed in this story, are fictional and do not reflect actual people, either living or deceased.

No Studio, Company, or Cooperation is responsible for the content of this story. Any Characters used from any program or book are the sole property of their parent entities and are used here as a tribute to the original writers without their expressed permission, but with the understanding that no money will be made from this story and that no copyright infringement is intended.

**THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY: "****Star Trek Online: OH CRAP!****", IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRUBUTION OF THIS STORY.**

**Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Where to start? Let's see now, most people say you should start from the beginning and go from there, but that would take WAY too long for me to get into.

I suppose the best way is to begin by saying I'd read a lot of SI (Self Insert) fanfics before my adventures began and enjoyed most of them as long as they stayed at least mostly believable.

My start was just as strange as many of them. I was playing Star Trek Online one minute, and the next I was standing on the bridge of my ship in the game, the USS Odin… No telltale flash of white light to indicate Q had done the deed and I remained perfectly conscious the whole time, no falling asleep or dying before the transition happened. Needless to say, I was more than mildly disoriented and of course it was right in the middle of a Borg Daily Mission in the Alpha Centauri Sector… I'd like to say I fought the good fight and we kicked the Borg's asses, but that isn't what happened. No, I just took one good look around, went white as a sheet and yep, you guessed it… I fainted…

I'd like to take a moment to talk about my ship and the world I found myself in. The USS Thor II was a Defiant Class ship from the game. The ship was fitted out with all the weapons systems I could afford at Captain's rank in the game and I still had a reserve of 7,000 Zen, 1,540 Dilithium, and 8,900 bars of Gold Pressed Latinum, not to mention the 63,542 Energy Credits. It wasn't a huge amount in resources by the game's standards, but it got me by in the game. Let's just say I was rather poor, but I was beginning to make some progress…

The game starts in the year 2409. The Federation is at war with the Klingons, Gorn, Borg, and a host of other factions. If you've seen the new movie "Star Trek" where Vulcan gets destroyed, you know that the Romulan Star Empire is toast. Romulus and Remus are gone, destroyed by a Super Nova's chain reaction something or other… Spock used Red Matter to stop the chain reaction, but was too late to save the Romulans.

Anyway, the Romulans have split into multiple factions with two being on top. The first group is lead by Empress Sela, (Yep, the b*tch is still around.) and her Tal'Shiar goons. The second is lead by a free thinker named D'Tan from a planet dubbed New Romulus. It's quite the mess, full of intrigue, deception and death.

It's quite the maelstrom I found myself cast into and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was literally cast into a role I was ill prepared for in real life and I felt like I was riding the Whirlwind…

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the room was no longer shaking. We'd been taking fire from the Borg's Unimatrix Command ship at the time and I thought we were goners for sure. That was one of the reasons I fainted. The other was the fact that I'd been thrust into the STO universe face first with literally no prep time. The shock almost gave me a heart attack… Maybe it did…

The second thing I noticed was that I was in Sickbay, laying on a diagnostic bed and hearing the sounds I'd grown accustomed to from watching Voyager all those years ago. A figure was standing over me doing something with what I realized was a medical tricorder. She was scanning me with it and shaking her head at the readings she was receiving and making sounds of disapproval.

"Ah, Captain, I see you're waking up." She said as she looked at her readings and ignored looking at me directly. It was really endearing… _not_, but then Vulcans aren't known for their bedside manner. Yep, she was a Vulcan all right, pointy ears and all. "How are you feeling?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

I looked up at her warily and replied as stoically as I could, "You tell me. What's happened?"

"You suffered a mild stroke." She replied calmly in her Vulcan-like manner. "I'm as surprised as you are. The medical nanites in your body should have prevented this from happening, but I'm not seeing any nanites actually present in your blood stream. They're simply gone…" She was quite puzzled it would seem.

Of course I was as well, since I've never had any nanites in my blood stream to begin with and I don't recall that being an available treatment in the game or on the TV shows, comics, etc., that I'd ever seen. In fact the only reason I could even think of for nanites in the blood was if I'd been a part of the Borg…

I sat up in a rush and began feeling my face for Borg implants in a panic. My character Captain in the game was never a Borg, so I was understandably concerned in my humble opinion. Incidentally, I didn't feel any implants, thank God!

Dr. T'Prel gave me a curious look as I felt my face and raised one eyebrow at me like I'd seen Spock do on the original show. I wondered if all Vulcans did that… "Captain Martin, are you feeling alright?"

I nodded dumbly after a moment taking a few deep breaths to calm my frazzled nerves. "I'm fine doctor. A stroke you say?" I asked, mainly to distract her from my odd behavior.

She nodded and spoke in a serious voice, "Aye sir, you experienced a mild stroke due to a sudden release of adrenalin and several endorphins indicative of extreme stress. Given that this isn't our first skirmish with the Borg that you've dealt with over the last few days, I recommend that you take a week off for shore leave. It will also be good for ship morale given the number of ships we lost in that last encounter."

I went numb. In the game, if you lose your ship, you just respawn and continue the fight until the timer for the mission runs out or you defeat the Borg. Here, there were no respawns. I looked at T'Prel and gravely asked, "How many did we lose?"

"Ten sir. Shall I list them for you?" she asked.

I just shook my head. I didn't know anyone on the other ships in the fight, and none of my fellows from my fleet were involved so far as I knew. I wondered if fleets, as in in-game fleets, aka guilds, even existed here. It was something I would have to look into.

Just then the ship's intercom beeped at us, and the voice of my First Officer came on, "Bridge to Doctor T'Prel, please respond."

"T'Prel here Commander." She immediately replied after tapping her combadge.

"What's the status of Captain Martin?" Commander Torus asked. Torus was an unjoined Trill, and my lover… or so I had written up in her profile on a lark…

I tapped my combadge, yes I had one on my chest, "Captain here Torus, I'm fine now, according to the doctor here. I am fine now, right doc?" I said to T'Prel out of the side of my mouth.

She gave me an odd look then nodded, "Yes, you are now captain." She addressed the ceiling, something that _I _found odd, "Commander, I've recommended shore leave for the captain and for the crew. Stress levels are quite high and I believe it would do the crew some good to relax for a change."

There was a pause as Torus took in the information and then, "Very well doctor. Captain, shall I set a course for Earth?"

I was clueless at the time about where we were in relation to Earth, but knew it was one sector over in the game and then I remembered that all ships in the game had Transwarp capability, we could be there in no time, or at least that's how it was in the game… I gave an unconscious nod and said to the ceiling, "Make it so Number One."

T'Prel didn't bat an eyelash at my command; it was something I'd always wanted to say. Torus came back with, "course plotted, Transwarp drive online captain."

I looked at T'Prel and smirked, making her raise that eyebrow at me again. "Engage." I ordered.

Over the ship's intercom the ship's computer began a countdown, "Transwarp drive in 3, 2, 1…" and we were off…


End file.
